Beginning of the Prodigy
by Katokaari
Summary: The story follows the young prodigy, Katokaari Fukushi. He's respected, hated and loved. This story is AU and all of the characters are OOC. You have been warned. Discontinued.
1. The Beginning

**An: Hello people. Katokaari back again, with a new story this time... I shouldn't have published this one since I haven't gotten the 2nd chapter to my first fanfic out yet... Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Enjoy my new story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I've only bought the movies.**

* * *

In West Rukongai district 60, there's a boy walking around. His name is Katokaari Fukushi, and he's an orphan. His parents died when he was a toddler and he's had to take care of himself ever since.

Katokaari is a small boy, only standing at a height of 4.6ft. Wearing worn out, light brown rags, and dirt all over his black hair. Right now the boy is looking for food, or rather, finding a place to steal it.

He's not a very fast runner but he is sneaky, and with his size, it's only easier for him to get through crowded places. It mostly is a success when he finally gets a bit to eat, but when he gets caught, he's almost beaten to death. Only way to describe this, is that the outer Rukongai districts are tough places to survive.

"All I need to do is just survive for a little longer, then I can finally join the Shin'ō Academy." Katokaari said, with determination. He's been here all his life, and with his higher than average spirit energy, Katokaari is able to join the academy, but he got to wait for another year, before he can attend.

* * *

 **x/ - After one year have passed - /x**

* * *

Sitting inside a room, wearing the typical Shin'ō Academy male uniform, consisting of a white kimono with blue stripes on the sleeves and blue hakama pants and an empty sheath on the back.

Soon the attendants to the academy will get their asauchi to begin their training. Katokaari took a second pray. To pray for his dreams to come true. His dream is to become a captain and become a mentor for soul reapers that aren't as strong as lieutenants.

After a little while of praying for himself, it was time to receive his asauchi. A nameless sword made for shinigami in training. It was the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that gave out the asauchi, to the shinigami in training.

When it was Katokaaris turn he walked up to the Head Captain. Accepting the sword Head Captain Yamamoto said "Katokaari Fukushi, you are now a shinigami in training." It was the same thing he said to all the new attendants.

Walking to the back of the room, he looks at the sword, "I finally have my own sword."

* * *

 **x/ - A few days later, at kido training - /x**

* * *

"Alright people, today we're going to start learning kidou. We shall start with the basics. Hadou #1 Sho and Bakudo #1 Sai. With Sho, concentrate your reiryoku into the palm of your hands and then release it." The instructor said.

Focusing all of his reiryoku into the palm of his hand, it was time to release it, "Hadou #1 Sho!" he yelled. There was a shockwave and the dummy in front of Katokaari got burst to dust.

"Katokaari! That was the best first time. You did it perfectly. Now die a Sai on me." The instructor said.

And he did so, manipulating the reiryoku around he yelled "Bakudo #1 Sai!" the manipulated reiryoku hit the instructor and locked his arms to his back.

"Katokaari, you're a genius, never have I ever seen someone complete both Sai and Sho on their first try. Try Hadou #31 Shakkaho, do the same as you did with Sho, but this time use the incantation chant, this is what you have to say: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

Reciting the chant in his head, Katokaari took aim for the dummy, "Hadou #31 Shakkaho!" He yelled. The red ball of fire shot out of his hands and incinerated the dummy.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. You're gonna go far, kid." The instructor said with pride.

* * *

 **x/ - A few years later - /x**

* * *

It has been years since the Kidou training, and Katokaari has really grown. His zanjutsu skills were remarkable, and his kidou was enough to awe the instructors. All this put together, they instructors called him a prodigy.

Other than that, Katokaari had grown quite a bit. Standing at a height of 5.6ft tall. He's not seen as a little kid anymore, now he's seen as a young prodigy, soon to graduate from the Shin'ö Academy.

But prodigy is not really what he would call himself. Because every night, Katokaari goes outside to his training spot to practice. not just kidou and zanjutsu, but also shunpo and hakuda. He's doing his very best to become as strong as he wants to be. Even if it means distancing himself from everyone else.

He never really had any friends to begin with, his parents died when he was a child so he had to take care of himself.

It's beneficial for him that he doesn't know anyone, it made it easier for him to train clearly. But something wierd has happened lately, whenever he's training he's beginning to feel a pull. Suspecting that it probably is his zanpaktou calling for him, but is just a thought.

It doesn't matter, since tonight Katokaari has been assigned to a team to experience hollow hunting in the world of the living. It's probably going to be Katokaari controlling the small team of 3, since he's the strongest at the academy right now.

* * *

 **x/ - Later - /x**

* * *

WIth the team of 3, with Katokaari being the announced leader of the team by the instructors, on their way through the Dangai, it was time to experience a hollow first hand.

It didn't take long, after they arrived in the world of the living that there appeared a hollow. It was a relatively large hollow with its mask shaped like the head of a bird."Guys, the mission is to defeat this hollow and then go back to the academy, on my command, we split up and attack the hollow from different sides." Katokaari said.

"What makes you think that we will take orders from you, mister Prodigy?" Said one of his teammates, as he said that, he charged ahead to take on the hollow by himself. He was then joined by the other "teammate".

"Ugh… those weaklings are going to get themselves killed, guess I should just stand back and watch. I'll step in if it all gets out of hand." Katokaari said. The hollow slapped one of them back injuring him as he crashed into the ground.

It didn't take long for both of them to be on the ground begging for mercy to a mindless beast. Just as the hollow attack, Katokaari stepped in, not wanting to have any casualties when he's in command.

As the hollows punch neared the one that charged in recklessly, Katokaari caught the punch. "You know, there's a reason why I was announced as the captain of this team," he started, as he kicked the hollow away and unsheathing his sword "it's not because I am strong, it's not because I'm a so called prodigy. It's because I won't let my comrades die."

Charging at the hollow, he used shunpo to appear at it's side and cut it clean in half. "That hollow was amazingly weak, was hoping for a fight." Katokaari said, rather disappointing.

Sheathing his sword, it was time to help his teammates to get back to the soul society.

* * *

 **x/ - Graduation 3 years later - /x**

* * *

The day had finally come, where Katokaari would graduate from the academy, and get assigned to a squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It was over pretty quick, and he was very happy for that, because then he could use the rest of the day training.

During the 3 years, after the mission to the world of the living, he has been training constantly, and all that training was of great value. He learned the name of of his zanpaktou, which was the reason why he felt a pulling sensation.

He learned his shikai only recently, and it has helped a lot. After he learned it his spiritual pressure has increased a lot, but he suppresses all of his power, so people wouldn't suspect ill things from him.

The day went by fast, and before he knew it, he stood in front of the Head Captain once more, this time, in the shinigami uniform instead of the academy uniform. "Katokaari Fukushi, you're hereby assigned to Captain Ukitakes squad 13." The Head Captain said.

'Finally,' thought Katokaari, 'I'm finally a soul reaper.'

* * *

 **Finally done, just wanted to get this one out of the way so that I can begin on the real story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review and supply with some constructive criticism.**

 **No flame.**


	2. The Spar

**An: Hello again my good viewers, I give you, another chapter to my humble work. I hope you like it!**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **x/ - Squad 13 barracks - Captain Ukitakes office - /x**

* * *

"Katokaari there is a hollow in the north rukongai district 50 * **cough*** you should be able to take care of it." Captain Ukitake said.

"Yes Captain, but you should rest. It doesn't sound too good with the coughs." Katokaari said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I will be sending Lieutenant Shiba with you. He's going to be your supervisor during the mission." Captain Ukitake said with a smile, as he called in Kaien Shiba.

"Yes Captain?" Kaien said as he appeared in the office.

"I will put you as the supervisor for Katokaari here, I'm assigning him to his first mission as a soul reaper of the Court Guards." Captain Ukitake said.

"Another newbie? Alright, I'll be his supervisor." Kaien said.

"Now, don't take him lightly, Kaien. He just became a soul reaper and he's already learned Shikai." Captain Ukitake explained.

"Actually, Captain, I learned shikai a year ago…." Katokaari explained matter-of-factly.

"You sure are a fast learner. Alright, Captain, we're ready to leave. Just tell of when." Kaien said.

"Leave immediately." Captain Ukitake said.

"Yes Captain." Katokaari and Kaien said in unison.

* * *

 **x/ - On the way to north rukongai district 50 - /x**

* * *

On the way to the north rukongai district 50, Kaien and Katokaari are traveling by using shunpo all the way. Kaien was surprised by Katokaaris speed. Never in his life has he ever seen a newbie soul reaper move so fast.

"You're pretty quick on your feet, aye, Katokaari?" Kaien joked.

"I could say the same to you, Lieutenant," Katokaari said back. "there is one thing I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" Kaien asked of Katokaari.

"After the mission, I would like to challenge you to a spar, one without wooden swords, a spar using our zanpaktou." Katokaari said.

"Hm, sound interesting, I must say, I'm intrigued of what you can do. I accept." Kain said.

"Alright, after the mission, the barracks' training grounds." Katokaari declared.

* * *

 **x/ - North Rukongai District 50 - /x**

* * *

Arriving at the site of the mission, Katokaari and Kaien could sense multiple hollows instead of one. Where the mission said that there was only one hollow, there were a dozen of them.

"Looks like Captain was wrong when he said there was only one. Guess we'll have to beat 'em to a pulp." Kaien said confidently.

Without giving a sign, Katokaari dashed to the nearest hollow and slashed it to pieces. Kaien just watched amazed, at how fast his subordinate could kill the hollow, and it only took a second before Katokaari started his slaughtering of hollows.

Kaien just watched Katokaari shunpoing around the hollows slashing them one after another, without breaking a sweat. When it seemed like Katokaari was going to get hit by a hollow, he disappeared and reappeared with his sword in it's head. It only took a minute before all the hollows were eliminated.

Kaien was in awe, never did he ever think that a new soul reaper would ever be able to defeat a dozen hollows in only a minute. It was unreal. Maybe he should look forward to the spar, finally figuring out how strong this Katokaari, is.

* * *

 **x/ - Later at the training ground - /x**

* * *

After reporting to Captain Ukitake, what happened at the mission, the two went back outside to the training grounds to begin their spar.

"Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, the prodigy of the Shiba. I must say, it's an honor to finally get my chance to spar with you." Katokaari said bowing.

"Such respect, I must say Katokaari, the pleasure is all mine. Now draw your sword and show me the extent of your power!" Kaien yelled.

Doing as he was told, Katokaari drew his sword and charged at Kaien with his shunpo, catching Kaien off guard with his speed. Swinging his sword, in an overhead strike, it was blocked by Kaiens zanpaktou. Vanishing in a shunpo Katokaari reappeared behind Kaien going for a stab.

Expecting it, Kaien evaded the attack by jumping up into the air. "That was a scary attack you used there. You must have come prepared to kill me, but it's going to take more than just a few surprises of your speed." Kaien said with a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"I believe that if you don't come prepared to kill, you'll die," Katokaari answered. "Now activate your shikai, the warm up is over."

"If it's my shikai you want, it's my shikai you'll get! Surge, Nejibana!" Kaien commanded. There was a surge of reiatsu and water. When it all dispersed, Kaien now had a trident looking staff with a screwed end.

Katokaari stood there observing Kaien, waiting for him to attack first. He got his wish a moment later, when Kaien vanished in a shunpo and almost pierced Katokaari through the shoulder, but getting hit because of the burst of water that followed the trident. "That was unexpected. You sure did get faster and stronger activating your shikai." Katokaari said, pleased about how the spar is going to be.

"I think it's only fair for you to activate your own shikai, to show your respects." Kaien said, sternly.

"Don't worry about that, you'll see it now. Reap, Shukketsu-kotsu!" Katokaari yelled. A surge of blood red reiatsu burst through the air, blowing up dust. After a little bit of time, the dust dispersed, and Katokaari had a nodachi in his hand, with a black hilt and the usual guard. The blade itself was black and silver with red gems going through the blade.

There was the sound of shunpo, and Kaien completely lost sight of Katokaari as he reappeared next to him swinging his sword. Kaien evaded it, but got cut in his right shoulder, just barely.

Kaiens shoulder suddenly became too heavy for him to hold up normally. "Ugh… what did you do to my shoulder? Is it some kind of poison?" he asked.

"That, Kaien, is something you'd have to figure out yourself." Katokaari said. He charged again with a shunpo, this time faster than before, which made Kaien wide eyed before he switched his trident over to his left hand and parried the attack.

' _Something's up, he's gaining speed, and my shoulder is getting weaker. Just what happened when he cut me?_ ' Kaien thought, studying his opponents sword thoroughly, while parrying strike after strike.

After a while, thinking he should try and get hit once more, just to figure out the ability of Katokaaris zanpaktou, he was cut right in between his ribs. The cut made his breathing harder, since he couldn't feel his lungs.

Kaien shunpoed back, to get a bit of distance between himself and his opponent. "So thats the power of your zanpaktou. When you strike your opponent, you weaken their bone in that area. I realized after you hit my shoulder, it hurt trying to move, because of the muscles crushing my own bone."

"Oh, you figured that out after just two hits? I'm amazed, even though you're the very first to see my shikai." Katokaari said, with a pleased expression.

"I'm flattered, but I guess it is time to end this spar." Kaien said, with a smile.

"You're right, it's time to end it," Katokaari agreed. Powering up, Katokaari and Kaien charged at each other. A moment later, the two appeared standing back to back, turning to the other. "It was a good spar, Kaien. But I guess, I'm the strongest out of the two of us." Katokaari declared with a genuine smile, as Kaiens zanpaktou went back to its sealed state.

"It sure was. I thank you for this spar. Hope to battle you again sometime soon." Kaien answered with a smile, as he fell on his back, with blood gushing from his shoulders.

* * *

 **So, this almost concludes the intro to this story. I hope you like it and please, review to point out my mistakes, but no flame. Me no like.**


	3. The Captain

**Hello once again people. I've got only one request for this action packed, sad chapter. And that is, don't hate me too much plz. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **x/ - many years after the spar /x**

* * *

It has been 30 years since the spar with Kaien, since then, Katokaari has only grown stronger. In that time, he was transferred to squad 7. Only a little bit of time after that and he got new recieved that Kaien has died in battle. It hurt him quite a lot, since it meant that they would never get to get their last spar done.

After Kaiens death, Katokaari made a vow, to only show his power to those worthy of it. He never showed how strong he was, so no one in the squad really knew him. Katokaari himself knew all of them though. There was the Lieutenant, Mirako Akane, The 3rd seat, Rin, and the 4th seat, Rinkateari Shikatote. Obviously, there was Captain Komamura. Those 4 people, were the those that Katokaari had his eyes on.

During all those years, Katokaari had been going through intense training. Going as far as to cover his weakness and finding countermeasures…. even mastering some kidou.

Now back to the present, Katokaari is walking to Captain Komamura's office. Stopping right outside of the door, he took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Was heard from the inside of the office. Katokaari opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Katokaari Fukushi, what can I do for you?" Komamura asked of his subordinate.

"Hello Captain, I have a request," Katokaari said, as he began kneeling down. "I'd like to challenge you to a fight to the death, for a chance to claim your position as captain."

Komamura was astonished, to say the least. He never expected Katokaari to request such a thing, but it is his duty to accept the challenge. Even if it meant possibly losing his own life or taking the life of one of his subordinates, he has to do it.

"I accept your challenge, Katokaari, now let me inform the Head Captain first. The the battle will take place on our training grounds." Komamura said to him.

"Thank you, Captain." Katokaari said, grateful.

* * *

 **x/ - Head Captain Yamamotos office - /x**

* * *

In the Head Captain's office, Komamura was standing in front of his desk. "So that's how it is huh? It's the same as what happened with the Captain of squad 11. I accept the terms, now assemble your squad as witnesses and begin. This must not be delayed." The Head Captain commanded.

"Yes Captain!" Komamura said.

* * *

 **x/ - Squad 7 training grounds - /x**

* * *

"So this is the newbie, trying to take over Captain Komamura's place as Captain of squad 7, huh?" Rinkateari said, with venom in his tone.

"Hey, show a little bit of respect, it may be the last time we'll ever see him." Rin said to the 4th seat.

"He won't be able to beat Captain Komamura, not in a thousand years." Mirako said.

"Quiet. I won't allow anyone to badmouth my opponent for this fight." Captain Komamura said, as he took off his captains coat.

"Are you ready, Captain Komamura?" Katokaari asked, becoming impatient.

"I am. Let us begin this." Komamura said, as he bowed to opponent, to show his respect.

Returning the bow, Katokaari stood up once again, this time unsheathing his sword. Komamura mimicking the action. They both stood, staring at each other, while they both increased their spiritual pressure. The witnesses at the barracks could feel the increasing pressure, and it was starting to get difficult just standing.

Suddenly, the two fighters leapt at each other and the only thing that could have been heard was the clashing of blades. The only thing that could've been felt, was the rising pressure of spirit energy. The air was getting more difficult to breathe as the spiritual pressure got worse.

Katokaari leapt back and shot his hand out "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" he yelled as a blue ball of flame shot towards Komamura. Komamura blocked it with ease, and shunpoed to his opponent and slashed after him.

Unluckily for the Captain, his opponent vanished and then reappeared a few feet away from him. "It's time to take this to the next step. Roar, Tenken!" Komamura yelled as he swung his enlarged sword, expecting to get a clean hit on his enemy.

Komamura's sword hit something, blowing up dust everywhere, but when it dispersed, Katokaari was seen, blocking the sword with his own zanpaktou. "You're right Captain, it's time to go to the next step. Reap, Shukketsu-kotsu!" Katokaari yelled as his zanpaktou changed to it's shikai state.

"Ready Captain, here I come." Katokaari warned, as he used shunpo to disappear from sight. No one but the Head Captain could follow his movements, right now, and it would be a disadvantage for Komamura if he couldn't follow his opponents movements.

Katokaari reappeared next to Komamura and swung his blade at him, cutting his neck. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough for Shukketsu-kotsu's effect to activate. Komamura used shunpo to get some distance, after the sneak attack, but was slower than usually.

* * *

 **x/ - Sidelines - /x**

* * *

"Impossible! He wounded Captain Komamura!" Mirako said, astonished.

"I'm surprised that he can move so quickly, how has he been hidden from our noses, in our own squad for so long!?" Rin asked himself.

"He's wounded Captain Komamura, this should be interesting." Rinkateari said.

* * *

 **x/ - Back to the battle - /x**

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Komamura was trying to figure out what just happened. He was cut, and then his reaction time suddenly got slower. _'It's the ability of his zanpaktou, no doubt_ ,' Komamura thought to himself, analyzing the situation. ' _Guess I've got no choice.'_

Increasing his spiritual pressure drastically, Komamura said "I'm impressed, Katokaari. But you've already pushed me this far with one attack. I guess I cannot afford to hold back against you… Bankai. Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" he yelled the last part.

The whole training area erupted in a blast of reiatsu, and the lower squad members had to sit down, as it got too difficult to stand up and breathe at the same time.

Behind Komamura appeared to be a giant humanoid figure, clad in all black armour with a purple sash and a red scarf over the lower parts of it's head. It is holding a gigantic black and silver sword in it's right hand.

"Now, the real battle begins." Katokaari commented looking at the bankai with determination.

Komamura swung his zanpaktou down in an overhead strike, but missed due to a perfectly timed shunpo by Katokaari.

Katokaari appeared on the arm of the giant and attacked it's forearm. His blade not even piercing through the armour, and is getting deflected. Katokaari was backhanded down as he hit the ground hard.

* * *

 **x/ - Sidelines - /x**

* * *

"Captain Komamura has activated his bankai, his opponent should lose any second now." Rin said, calmly.

"Shut up Rin," Mirako said, "can't you sense that Katokaari is rising his spiritual pressure?"

Rinkateari just stood there silent, as he watched the battle unfold.

* * *

 **x/ - Battle Area - /x**

* * *

"Ugh.. that was a good hit, did a real number on me," Katokaari said, he looked up at Komamura "alright Captain, I guess we should take this on equal grounds," he declared. As he said that his spirit energy skyrocketed. "I guess it's time to finally go all out. Bankai. Shukketsu-kotsu no Itami!" he yelled.

That erupted a gigantic shockwave that only occurred for a moment, before it all went back to the owner of said spirit energy. What was seen afterwards was surprising. Katokaari was standing in the middle of a crater with his Bankai. In his hands there was a 3ft long nodachi that was pitch black, with blood red marks coming from the guard all the way to the tip of the blade. A blood red hilt with black gems and another gem between the hilt and the guard. The guard itself looked like that of a midnight spider, with horns.

"Is that a Bankai? That's impossible!" Rinkateari yelled in disbelief, "It's too small to be a Bankai, and I can't sense anything from it!"

"Be quiet Rinkateari!" Captain Komamura yelled back at him. Rinkateari quickly shut up after that.

"Please, Captain, let me start," Katokaari said with an eerie smile as he stretched his arm. "Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!" He yelled as twin blue balls of fire was released. One going after Komamura himself, and the other going after his zanpaktou.

Komamura was surprised, to say the least, but he didn't have time to think, it was time to focus and go all out. He raised his weapon and cut down the Hado and went for the kill. But to his dismay, Katokaari was too fast for him, all he hit was an after image, And he realized too late, that his opponent was coming from behind him. There was the sound of sword cutting flesh as Katokaari's zanpatkou appeared on the other side of Komamura.

Luckily for the Captain, he moved just out of the way for him to dodge a lethal blow. Komamura flipped his sword so Katokaari was forced out of the way, but not unscathed. The zanpaktou hit him over the stomach, with blood gushing out of the wound. "Dammit." Katokaari whispered as he shunpoed away from Komamura and landed across from him, on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Captain Komamura, but I've already hit you with my sword." Katokaari apologized.

"What are you talki-ARGH!" Komamura yelled in pain, getting to one knee.

"You see, Captain, my zanpaktou's main objective is to deliver as much pain as possible. When I ran my blade through your back, it planted my reiatsu inside your bones, increasing the pain factor. Right now, you're thinking you're in a lot of pain, but in reality, it's not as much as you'd think" Katokaari revealed.

After he said that Katokaari stood up again to continue the battle. Komamura did the same, and he swung his sword after Katokaari, who met the blow directly with his zanpaktou. Katokaari, being as wounded as he is, wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, so he had to go head to head, and he was struggling.

 **Cue Background Music Will of the Heart.**

The swords parted, and they met in another clash. It was a standoff, no one willing to give in to their wounds. Then suddenly, Katokaari ducked under his opponents zanpaktou, and thrust his sword into the mid section of Komamura, injecting as much of his reiatsu, as to make him believe that Katokaari is slicing him right in half.

"Thank you, Captain Komamura, you've helped me realize my dreams. You don't know how glad I am for this moment, but I'm also sad. Thank you again, for making my dreams become a reality." Katokaari said to Komamura with a sad smile.

"Goodbye Katokaari Fukushi. You're a strong man, worthy of taking over my squad." Komamura said, with his dying breath.

That, was the end of a great man. Captain Sajin Komamura.

Reverting back to his sealed state, Katokaari walked back to the middle of the field. Looking at the crowd with sadness, but also happiness.

"Bastard!" Rinkateari yelled in anger as he charged head first, his sword unsheathed already and ready to strike. Katokaari looked up in surprise, but quickly got his concentration back together as he leaned his head to the side, catching Rinkateari's hand.

"You shouldn't do that, to your new Captain, ya' know." Katokaari said as he threw Rinkateari away.

"Glorify! Suifuto Bakuhatsu!" Rinkateari yelled as he charged at Katokaari, swinging one of his swords which got blocked by Katokaari. A single tear fell down from Rinkateari's eye, "How could you kill him?! Why did you kill?! WHY DID YOU KILL CAPTAIN KOMAMURA?!" he yelled.

Kicking away the 4th seat, Katokaari replied "The only way to achieve my dream, was to kill him. I'm also sad, since I was the one to end the life of a great man. I've caused a lot of people grief by being selfless, but I will also take over as the greatest captain in history." He said

"Greatest captain? You'll never be close to that!" Rinkateari yelled, as he charged again, but was stopped in his assault as Katokaari's blade cut through his shoulder.

"What is a captain? A captain is not just the strongest person in a squad. But a captain is also a man, that his subordinates can look up to. A captain is the protector of his or her squad! I've made a vow, that no matter which squad I will become the captain of, no matter what my subordinates will do, I will take responsibility and I will protect them. While I am captain, no one will die. I won't allow anyone to die while I'm in command!" Katokaari declared determined, "since you've already broken a law, I will take responsibility and deliver your punishment." Katokaari then cut from Rinkateari's shoulder to his hip, effectively disabling him for the time being.

"I am now your new captain. But I'm not Captain Fukushi, I won't allow that name to be used with the title. I'm Captain Katokaari, remember it well, because you're going to get used to it." He announced.

Walking up to the Head Captain to receive his captains coat, he bowed.

"Call Lieutenant Kotetsu, we have an announcement to make," Head Captain Yamamoto said. After a while, she arrived together with her captain, "good you could make it, now Lieutenant Kotetsu, I need you to announce to the rest of the Seireitei that Captain Sajin Komamura has fallen in battle, and his opponent, Captain Katokaari Fukushi, has taken over his place. Captain Unohana, I want you to take care of 4th seat Shikatote."

"Black and white net! Twenty two bridges, sixty six crown strings, footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of cloud, cyan line! Fill up the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky! Bakudo #77 Tenti Kuura! Listen, every soul reaper in Seireitei, this is an announcement, Captain Sajin Komamura has fallen in battle and his opponent, Captain Katokaari Fukushi has taken over as Captain of squad 7." Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu said.

As Isane did that, Captain Unohana walked over to the downed Rinkateari, whom was being picked up by Rin. "Let him stay on the ground. I will take care of him." She said.

In the distance, Lieutenant Mirako Akane was walking towards the corpse of his former captain. "Goodbye Captain, it has been an honor."

Walking over to Isane, Katokaari asked if she would heal his wounds. "Y-yes C-captain."

* * *

 **x/ - After a while - /x**

* * *

After some time, the Head Captain, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu, left the squad 7 barracks. Leaving the squad for themselves, and in the hands of their new captain.

"3rd Seat Rin! Go fetch Rinkateari, I want you all to be assembled here, and all of you should be conscious for this." Katokaari said as he walked over to the downed former captain and picking up his body.

"Lieutenant Akane, dig a hole, we need to give Captain Komamura a proper burial," Katokaari ordered. The Lieutenant did as he was told and after a while, it was done. Placing the body of Sajin Komamura. Standing up Katokaari said, "He was an honorable Captain, but it's time to say farewell. Everyone, give your last respects."

* * *

 **x/ - Later that evening - In a clearing - /x**

* * *

Walking around, Katokaari found a clearing, which could be perfect for relaxing, but when he walked to the outskirts of the clearing, he saw one of his subordinates unleashing a lot of his pent up anger.

Rinkateari was standing mauling a tree with explosions, using his shikai. A dual bladed shikai with two short swords that are pitch black with an orange hue.

Sensing that there was someone else in the clearing with him, Rinkateari, looked behind him, and saw his new captain. Instantly, he attacked. His attack got blocked, "I challenge you, to a death battle." Rinkateari said.

"You're a fool, if you think you can kill me. But I accept your challenge anyways." Katokaari answered.

Rinkateari attacked relentlessly, causing small explosions around them every few seconds. Katokaari dodged all of the attacks and explosions, and further angered Rinkateari by doing so.

"You're too slow." Katokaari said, angering the 4th seat much more.

"SHUT UP!" Rinkateari yelled, "Just shut up! I've had enough of it! BANKAI!" There was an enormous explosion, rocking the place. "Ryudo Bakuhatsu."

"Impressive, you're a 4th seat, and yet, you know bankai," Katokaari said, impressed "but it's probably not eve-" he didn't get to say the rest before he was rudely interrupted by Rinkateari.

"You know, you talk too much." He said. His bankai was a glaive split in two, one for each hand. The glaives were silver with an orange hue.

Rinkateari swung his sword in the direction of the Captain and placed 2 flaming orbs around him, making them explode immediately. "So you can make those orbs explode at will, but that seems kinda dangerous you know. " Katokaari said tauntingly.

Katokaari saw another orb coming his way, and dodged it using shunpo, and reappeared right behind his opponent. "You're a fool, getting clouded by anger and leaving your back wide open." Katokaari said as he cut across his 4th seats back.

Stumbling ahead, Rinkateari quickly swung one of his swords towards Katokaari, expecting a clean hit. "Got you!" He said, but after taking a closer look, he could see that his sword was blocked. Shaking his disbelief off, he attacked with the other blade, only for him to hit clean air, as his opponent vanished in a burst of shunpo.

Another cut to Rinkateari's chest was enough to fully bring him down to the ground. As he reverted back to his sealed state, Katokaari said "You're a fool. Thinking you could beat me with that incomplete bankai. You're a hundred years too soon to even think of doing that. I will keep you alive, and you'll stay my 4th seat, because you've got potential, and I can't cross my words after just a day. My men won't die while I'm in command. Got that?"

"Shut up, you talk too much… Captain." Rinkateari said, as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **I know I know... HOW COULD I?! Sorry, okay! It was necessary!**

 **Anyway, this sums up the prologue to the story, I hope you liked it.**

 **Review please, no flame.**


	4. The Mauling

**An: Hello again people. I give you, chapter 4 of my humble little story. I tried to fix errors I clearly made in the last chapter and then the birth of this chapter. Also, in this I can finally show you that my OC character, Katokaari, is not unstoppable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

* * *

 **x/ - 1 week later - squad 7 captain office - /x**

* * *

Inside Captain Katokaari's office, Lieutenant Mirako Akane stood across of his captain. "Lieutenant, gather 3rd seat Rin, and 4th seat Rinkateari, I've got something to tell you three." Katokaari said. Without saying anything, Mirako left.

It didn't take long before said trio arrived in the office. "Lieutenant, 3rd seat and 4th seat. I know you 3 dislike me, being your captain, after what I've had to do to get this position. Before you say anything, I know, I can be an arrogant bastard, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still my subordinates. I expect that you haven't forgotten my speech already." Katokaari said.

"A captain is not just the strongest person in a squad. But a captain is also a man, that his subordinates can look up to. A captain is the protector of his or her squad." Mirako quoted. It gave Katokaari a smile on his lips.

"Good. You haven't forgotten," Katokaari said, "now the question is, are you going to stand by my side?" he asked of them.

Rinkateari was the first to speak, "Yes Captain. I will stand and fight by your side."

"You're fast to declare that, aye Rinkateari? Oh well, I guess I can't deny the fact that you've proved yourself worthy. Count me in." Rin said.

"Hey Captain, just so you know it. We're not going to fight by each other's side, since they have to get through me first, if they want a piece of you." Mirako said.

"Great. That means I can trust you. Now that I'm done talking, anything else?" Katokaari asked of the three.

"Yes, there is one thing Captain. We have been thinking, would you accept a sparring match, the three of us against you?" The lieutenant asked.

The answer to his question was of their captain to unsheathe his sword and vanish in a burst of shunpo. "I guess that's a yes." Rin stated, as they followed their captain outside.

* * *

 **x/ - The same clearing where the battle between Rinkateari and Katokaari took place - /x**

* * *

When the three seated officers of squad 7 arrived in the clearing, they saw their captain leaning up against a tree with his zanpaktou lazily across his shoulder. "You're slow," he said, "unsheathe your blade and ready yourselves. I will give you three the first attack."

Without saying a thing, Rin took the liberty of attacking first. Swinging his blade for an overhead strike, it was blocked by his captains sword.

"Hadou #31 Shakkaho!" Mirako yelled, as Rin used shunpo as to not get hit. Katokaari dodged to the side, but quickly had to use shunpo to dodge a follow up attack from Rinkateari, attacking from the side.

"Impressive combo there. But Mirako, the precision of your attack was wavering, you should work on that," stretching his hand, "Hadou #31 Shakkaho!" Katokaari yelled, as a stronger version of the red fire ball was released.

Mirako dodged the attack, but Katokaari appeared right next to him and got a clean hit on the lieutenant's arm.

* * *

 **x/ - Elsewhere - /x**

* * *

"I smell blood." A giant said, as he bolted upright from a roof. After he said that, he ran as fast as he could to the destination of the bloody smell.

* * *

 **x/ - Back at the sparring match - /x**

* * *

Katokaari had to shunpo away to dodge a second strike from Rinkateari. "Hadou #33 Sokatsui!/Hadou #32 Okasen!/Hadou #31 Shakkaho!" Rinkateari, Rin and Mirako yelled in unison.

The two fire balls and the tornado were released and went straight for Katokaari, "Bakudo #81, Danku." he said as he placed the palm of his hand in front of him. The three attacks his the invisible shield and exploded on impact.

The three seated officers began powering up, ready to activate their shikai. Seeing their action, the captain did the same.

Suddenly, a burst of reiatsu was felt, and all of them, except for Katokaari, were forced down to their knees. "Captain, stop increasing your spiritual pressure that much!" Mirako yelled at his captain.

"Funny story, that's not me." The captain said with a chuckle, but had to jump out of the way as a sword hit the ground where he stood before.

"Someone stronger?" Rinkateari questioned as he got a smile on his face, as he charged to the new enemy. He didn't get far before he was kicked out of the way, and into a tree. "Dammit… it was Captain Kenpachi."

"I'm not here for the weaklings, I'm here for your captain." Said the man, he's wearing a captains coat that was ragged at the ends, and with no sleeves.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Rin and Mirako said in wide eyed amazement.

"So, what owes me the honor, Captain?" Katokaari asked as he walked over to his fellow captain.

"You're the new captain of squad 7? A brat like you? If you can't put up much of a fight, I'll just kill you." Kenpachi boasted.

"If it's a fight you want, I'm waiting, Captain." Katokaari stated.

As if on cue, Katokaari had to block Kenpachi's ragged sword. Shunpoing away from his opponent, as Kenpachi's sword hit the ground, Katokaari started increasing his spiritual pressure, Kenpachi mimicking the action.

The pressure around the clearing got heavy, as the two titans looked each other in the eyes, anticipating each others moves. Waiting for someone to attack. Breaking the silence, Katokaari leapt at Kenpachi, slashing him across the chest and jumping to the side to escape the next attack.

Holding the sword with both of his hands, Katokaari shunpoed behind Kenpachi with another swing, but it was blocked by Kenpachi. "This fight might be fun after all." Kenpachi exclaimed with a gleeful smile, as he increased his reiatsu once more.

Kenpachi swung his sword and cut clean across Katokaari's shoulder, then kicking him back into a tree, shattering it to pieces. Standing up once again, "Reap, Shokketsu-kotsu!" He commanded.

Vanishing in a shunpo, Katokaari went for a stab, but Kenpachi parried the attack. This went on for some time, before Kenpachi side stepped and swung his sword, hitting Katokaari's, slashing it open. Katokaari began wavering slightly, but Kenpachi grabbed his head and smashed him to the ground.

"That all?" Kenpachi asked as he looked down on Katokaari.

Shifting himself on the ground, Katokaari kicked Kenpachi's hand away and used shunpo to create some distance between them, and increased his reiatsu once more, "I've got more than that…. BAN-" he wasn't allowed to finish before someone grabbed his hand, holding the zanpaktou.

"Stop it Captain." Mirako said, not letting go of his captains zanpaktou.

"Kenpachi. Let's finish this some other time. I've got my squad to attend to." Katokaari said as he reverted back to his sealed state.

"You were beginning to waste my time anyway." Kenpachi said as he walked away.

"Rin!" Katokaari yelled, "How's Rinkateari? I kinda need him to go fetch someone from the 4th squad." he ordered.

"Yes Captain," Rin said as he ran to Rinkateari. "Man, seems like he got you good." he said in a friendly mock.

"Yeah…. he did." Rinkateari said.

"Anyway, Captain Katokaari said, you should get someone from the 4th squad, to heal his wounds." Rin told Rinkateari. After getting up, he did as he was told.

* * *

 **x/ - Later that evening - /x**

* * *

While doing the paperwork for that day, Katokaari was thinking about his fight with Kenpachi. He got mauled. Saying it simply, Katokaari got outmatched by Kenpachi. He was just too powerful for the newbie captain.

"I guess that settles it. Time to make my training harder." Katokaari declared to himself.

Suddenly, a messenger appeared in front of his desk, "Captain Katokaari, there is an urgent mission for you and your squad in the world of the living. Head Captain Yamamoto has requested you take your lieutenant, 3rd seat and 4th seat with you." He announced for the captain.

"Understood. I'll call for my subordinates immediately. Dismissed." Katokaari told the messenger, as he vanished. Looking out of his window, "I guess today never ends," he said.

Getting the message put on a hell butterfly, he sent it out to his squad members. It didn't take long before Mirako arrived, followed by Rin as he had a sleeping Rinkateari resting on his shoulders.

"Someone, wake him up, or maybe, don't. Can't bother explaining the mission for him," Katokaari said, sighing heavily, "the Head Captain wants us to go to the world of the living, there have been a lot of hollow activity there. We must go there at once to dispatch of the hollows, we'll leave in an hour, so get ready."

"Yes Sir!" Said the two seated officers in unison.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review. :)**


	5. The Will To Protect

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with a longer chapter than normally! I really hope you like this one, I really tried my best during the action scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **x/ - Outside Head Captains office - 45 minutes before meeting time - /x**

* * *

Outside the door to the Head Captains office, Katokaari took a deep breath before he knocked, "Come in," the Head Captains gruff voice said from the other side. Opening the door, Katokaari set foot inside the office and walked in, stopping a metre in front of the desk, "What can I help you with, Captain Fukushi?"

"I was just wondering, Head Captain, why would you send a captain class shinigami to the world of the living, only to dispatch a few hollows?" Katokaari asked the old shinigami.

Looking up at the squad 7 captain, "It is because of unusually high spiritual pressure that has been detected in the area. Squad 12 believes that it would be the safest to send a small team of shinigami with a captain in charge," the Head Captain explained to him. "I chose you and your officers, because I can feel a connection growing between you. You also need to fully know your subordinates, you need to be able to trust each other with your life."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Head Captain." Katokaari said, thankful for the Head Captain, explaining the situation for him.

"Now Captain, hurry up, you don't want to be late now, will you?" The Head Captain said to the new captain.

Without saying another word, Katokaari walked out of the office and used shunpo to meet up with his team at the senkaimon.

* * *

 **x/ - Senkaimon - Estimated time - /x**

* * *

Appearing right in front of the senkaimon, Katokaari looked around and saw his team, consisting of his Lieutenant, 3rd seat and 4rth seat. Surprisingly, his 4th seat was awake and ready for the mission.

"You're late Captain." Mirako told his captain.

"I'm not late, you're just early," Katokaari replied, "is everyone ready?"

"Yes Captain." the three said in unison.

"Then without further ado, lets go." the captain said to them, and took the lead as he walked into the senkaimon.

* * *

 **x/ - World of the Living - /x**

* * *

Walking out of the senkaimon, the team of four soul reapers appeared in a desolate and destroyed town. Everything was destroyed, and scanning the area for survivors was inevitable.

"What the hell happened here?" Rinkateari wondered aloud.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Rin said, with wide eyes.

"Idiots, can't you sense the hollow reiatsu leaking all over. It's obvious that there has been a feast here." Katokaari stated,

Right as he came with that statement, several hollows appeared, accompanied by an adjuchas, "Seems like we're quite lucky here, boys. Soul Society sent a captain this time, for us to devour." the hollow said to it's company.

The adjuchas was a giant, compared to the soul reapers. It was not just tall, but it also had a very bulky build.

"So, you're the one who is behind the destruction of this town and it's popularity. Rinkateari, I'll release your little "leash" and let you go on a little bit of a rampage." Katokaari said. Without even thinking twice, the 4th seat leapt at his newfound enemies and began hacking and slashing the hollows, left and right. It didn't take long before Mirako and Rin joined him, but whenever they killed one hollow, 2 others would appear.

One of the hollows fired a Cero at Mirako but was stopped by Rin who also cut the monster in half, "Thanks Rin, I owe you one!"

"No problem Lieutenant!" Rin said, with a grin, as he continued his attack.

As the hollows were slaughtered by the three seated officers, the adjuchas and the captain clashed, but the adjucha was overpowered by Katokaaris blade, cutting off the arm, "This is the end for you, hollow." Katokaari declared as he stabbed the hollow through it's mask.

Looking around, Katokaari could see his subordinates taking care of the hollows one by one. suddenly, the spiritual pressure increased, and a Garganta opened. In the shadows of the Garganta, Katokaari could see, what he could only describe as an army of Menos. There were Gillians and Adjuchas, all swarming out of the crack in space.

"Mirako, Rin, Rinkateari! Fall back! More of them are coming!" Katokaari called out to his team. As they stood beside him, "Mirako, stand back, and call the Soul Society, we need permission to activate the Gentei Kaijo! Rin, Rinkateari, activate your shikai and hold them off, I will help you as much as I can in my limited state!" Katokaari ordered.

"Glorify, Suifuto Bakuhatsu!/Scream, Shimasu Akumu!" Both Rinkateari and Rin yelled, Rinkateari gaining his dual wield and Rin forming a double edged blade. Katokaari jumping in well, with his shikai active.

Meanwhile, Mirako retreated back to call the Soul Society, "Team Katokaari asking permission to activate Gentei Kaijo." Mirako said, twice into the communication device.

On the other side of things, Katokaari, Rin and Rinkateari were killing the menos level hollows, the Gillian firing ceros and the Adjuchas going for direct attacks. Rin was fighting back an adjucha, that managed to sonido behind him and almost got his head, when Rins reflexes kicked in, dodging the attack by ducking and then using shunpo to appear behind his enemy, cutting his opponents flesh, poisoning it.

Rinkateari was too busy exploding hollows left and right with his swings to notice a cero being fired after him, but was lucky enough to get it deflected by his captain, which meant that he wouldn't have to stop in his "mutilating hollow session" sending one explosion after the other.

Katokaari was in a bind, to say the least. Having one of his seated officers focus so lightly on the battle and having more fun exploding stuff, made him have to get his back. Slicing through another hollow, increasing his speed, he got rid of another gillian charging up a Cero. Looking behind him he saw an adjucha leaping in for an attack, side stepping it then slashing its back open, he went back to gillian hunting.

On Mirakos end, he was still waiting for authorization to release Gentei Kaijo, while he was waiting, he didn't sense a hollow going behind him for a sneak attack. Being as experienced as he was, Mirako didn't need to sense his opponent, to realize what was going on. He quickly jumped up and then sliced through the head of his attacker. He looked up and around him, and to his dismay, there were a lot of hollows coming his way.

Katokaari slicing through a gillians legs, making it fall to the ground, then disintegrating, got attacked from the side. He sensed the attack coming, and blocked it, before he got hurt. When he turned his head to look at his opponent, he was shocked.

Instead of seeing an adjucha as he expected, he saw a humanoid sized hollow, it's mask forming a bull, and the body build just as strong as one. Horns protruding from the side of its mask and hole in its shoulder. It wasn't as tall as expected, but it sure was stronger. Katokaari wasn't sure if he could hold the beast there for long, in his current state.

"Dammit, you must be the spiritual pressure I sensed when the Garganta opened earlier. Mind telling me why a Vasto Lorde is in the world of the living?" Katokaari asked, buying time for his Lieutenant to get in touch with Soul Society.

"That is none of your business, Shinigami." the hollow said, callously. It punched Katokaari in the face, then grabbing him once again just to throw him to the ground. The shinigami being caught by surprise, was powerless to counterattack.

Seeing another punch on it's way to his face, he quickly used shunpo to gain a bit of distance to himself. The Vasto Lorde charged after it's opponent, with a fist cocked back, ready to attack. Katokaari saw it coming and shunpoed once more, to dodge.

Looking back, he saw his Lieutenant struggling with the horde of hollows around him, ' _I must help him, we need him to contact the Soul Society, or else, we'll all die,'_ Katokaari thought, as he got pushed back by another punched, that overpowered his resistance, standing up once again, he vanished from his spot, just as a fist hit the ground, "Mirako! How much longer?!" Katokaari shouted to his lieutenant, as he got pummeled to the ground, once more.

"I don't know yet, Captain!" Mirako called back as he cut another hollow down, "Rinkateari! Some assistance maybe, I'm a little out numbered, and I'm still trying to get in touch with Soul Society!"

For a change, Rinkateari listened to his lieutenant, "Rin, I hope you can keep them busy while I'm gone," he said to his friend, "but don't kill them all, leave some for me."

"No promises!" Rin said with a grin as he turned back to the hollows.

Fist colliding with face, made Katokaari flying to the ground once more. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Katokaari went for the offensive, swinging his sword at the hollows head, but was blocked by it's forearm, "I thought captains would be stronger than this. You must be a fluke." the hollow said tauntingly, as it grabbed the shinigamis weapon, and throwing it away.

Widening his eyes, Katokaari looked on in despair as his sword was pulled away from him ' _my… my Zanpaktou… Shukketsu-kotsu!'_ Katokaari thought. The hollow then grabbed the captain by his throat and lifted him up, Katokaari being unable to do anything.

Seeing the scene from the corner of his eye, "Captain!" Mirako yelled as he rushed to his captain. Rinkateari, not realized what he meant, before he turned around and saw his captain slowly being lifted off the ground by his throat, hurried to the battle as well.

Rin looked at his two allies, watching in disbelief as he turned to see where they were rushing to. Mirako, in his fit of worry, dropped the communication device, but luckily for them, Rin noticed it, and quickly grabbed it, "Soul Society, come in! We need permission to release Gentei Kaijo!" Rin shouted into the device.

"Hadou #33 Sökatsui!" Rinkateari yelled, firing the kidou blast at the hollow, hitting the side of it's head. Looking around, Rinkateari saw the zanpaktou on the ground, "Mirako, Captain Katokaaris zanpaktou, retrieve it while I'll hold him off." He said as he charged in and attacked the hollow.

The Hollow didn't even bat an eye as it simply battered away the incoming shinigami, but it didn't see the flying sword coming from behind it. Katokaari, seeing the sword, ignored the death grip the hollow had on his throat, and caught it. Seeing a chance, Katokaari wounded the Vasto Lordes arm, enough for it to release him.

Using shunpo to appear next to his allies, Katokaari coughed up a storm. Finally getting the breath he'd lost in the grip. "Captain, are you alright?" Mirako asked.

"I'm fine. What about the Gentei Kaijo?," Katokaari asked as he stood once again, this time on shaky legs, "we need it, NOW!" he yelled as he charged the hollow once again, followed closely by Rinkateari.

The hollow, kicking away the captain, focused it's attacks on Rinkateari. Mauling the 4th seat, who stood no chance to the strength of the Vasto Lorde. Getting pummeled to the ground, Rinkateari tried getting back up and begin his own series of attack, but to no avail. The hollow grabbed Rinkatearis head and slammed it to the ground, cracking the earth below him.

Katokaari saw that, and rushed to help his subordinate and ally. Appearing next to the Vasto Lorde, he attacked ruthlessly. Slashing with the speed boost he's gotten from all the hollows he's killed in the fight. Sadly enough, it just wasn't enough to stop the hollow. All it did, was to kick him away, then slammed Rinkatearis head to the ground once more.

Mirako rushed to aid his ally, but was stopped by a punch to his stomach. Hunching over, losing his breath, Mirakos head was grabbed and slammed into the stomach of Rinkateari.

Rin using shunpo to appear next to Katokaari, placing the communication device next to his captain, then using shunpo once more to attack the hollow. Swinging his sword at the Vasto Lorde, it blocked the attack and then throwing Rin to his downed allies. The hollow then charged up a Cero.

Seeing it, Katokaari appeared in front of his subordinates, "Bakudo #81, Danku!" Katokaari yelled as the barrier stopped the attack, but cracked under the pressure and the explosion hitting Katokaari full force.

"Team Katokaari!" the communication device beeped, "Gentei Kaijo, permission has been granted."

"It's about time…." Katokaari said as he emerged from the smoke of the explosion, "Release! Gentei Kaijo!" he yelled as the emblem of the 7th squad appeared and disappeared on his chest.

The air around them got heavy, from the sudden release of spiritual energy, "you've been terrorizing my squad far too much now," Katokaari declared, looking at his enemy with cold eyes, "you said I was a fluke? Care to eat those words? ….BANKAI!" he yelled, in anger, "Shokketsu-kotsu no Itami."

"There's no way in hell I'll let you touch my subordinates one more time. You won't even be able to lay a finger on them." Katokaari declared, as he emerged from the smoke and debris, caused by the release of his bankai.

The outburst of reiatsu awoke Mirako and Rin from their unconscious state. The first thing they realized, was the heavy air around them, making it hard to breathe. Rin looked at Rinkateari in concern, because of the beating he took and the air being more difficult to breathe now.

"Hey Rin… I think you should see this instead of watching Rinkateari." Mirako said to his fellow shinigami. Rin looked in the same direction as Mirako, and what they saw, made their eyes widen in awe. They never thought that they would see their captain in such an angry state. Releasing every ounce of his reiatsu, just to protect his subordinates.

"So you're capable of using Bankai. So you're not just a small fry like I first thought, you might actually put up a decent fight." The hollow said as it charged at his opponent, both fists raised for a double punch.

Katokaari, grabbing the first hit with his hand the ducking under the second hit, spun sideways to get a cut on his opponents ribs. His sword connected, but peacefully bounced off the hollows skin. Releasing the grip on the hollows hand, he hold it close to it's chest, "Hadou #4, Byakurai!" he released the attack in the middle of it's chest, forcing the hollow to back off.

Standing up once more, Katokaari looked at the hollow, "Captain Katokaari Fukushi," he said "That is the last name you'll ever hear." Katokaari then used shunpo to appear behind it, slashing across its back, using shunpo to appear back at his original position. Having implanted his spirit energy inside the hollow, he activated the effects of his bankai, increasing the pain tenfold.

The hollow howled in anger and pain, as it charged once again, this time, predicting the shunpo to the side, throwing a side punch hitting Katokaari right under his ribs. Katokaari was hit hard enough to smash into the ground, but hastily got up and got some distance, between himself and his enemy.

"It's the last name I'll ever hear, huh? You're nothing but talk." The hollow declared, and used sonido, faster than Katokaaris average shunpo, to instantly appear in front of the shinigami. The captains eyes widened, at the sheer speed of the monster in front of him. The next he knew, his vision got blurry as he was hit by an uppercut.

Losing its interest in the captain, it walked to the other shinigami, watching the battle at hand. The seated officers being too wounded to even move, widened their eyes, afraid that, that moment, might be their last.

As the hollow was within arms range of the shinigami, it reared its hand back and released it's fury. The next sound that was hurt, was a groan and blood dripping, the Lorde simply surprised by the captain blocking the attack. But it was not without cost, the punch simply went inside the shinigami captains stomach, ripping it open.

"I told you…. you're not laying a finger on my men," Katokaari declared, grabbing the Vasto Lordes arm, "Got you." he said with a grin, as he ran his blade through the hollows throat, slicing down, instantly killing it.

The hollow disintegrated into nothing, as Katokaari fell down to his knees. Mirako, in a surge of adrenaline, caught his captain before he fell to the ground, "Captain! Captain! Don't worry, I got you."

"Mirako, I kept my promise."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading, this is by far, my most enjoyable chapter to write. I hope you like my effort. Review please, but no flame.**


End file.
